Harry Potter and the Heir of Grindlewald
by lordvitiris
Summary: Harry decides he is not going to be a weak little boy anymore and he is going to make Voldemort and his Death Eater's fear him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not mine, I make absolutely no money off of this, if I owned this would I post it on the web? No it's JK's not mine.

Chapter One- Nightmares, Voices and Decisions

Only one pair was still duelling. Harry fought against invisible bonds, he knew what was coming next. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing.  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled.  
Her second blast hit him straight in the chest. He fell.  
"NO SIRIUS!" Harry woke up sweating.  
He began to think, 'its all my fault, Cedric, my parents, Sirius.  
Then Harry thought he heard something in the back of his head, 'so all the deaths that Voldemort has ever caused is all your fault?' 'Well no,' Harry replied, feeling very foolish. 'But I never said that.' 'Could have fooled me,' the voice responded. 'Well if it wasn't for me, then none of this would have ever happened,' Harry said starting to get mad. 'Really, but you're the only reason Voldemort didn't conquer the world 13 years ago, plus all of those people chose to follow you.' 'You're right,' Harry said surprised. 'I will live up to my destiny and make my parents and Sirius proud, but how? Voldemort is much stronger than I am.' 'I will help you,' said the voice. 'Who are you?' 'Your Grandfather.'

Well what do you think, I know it's a little short but I promise I'll write more soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Training

'Your grandfather...'

Harry nearly fell over in shock when he heard this, he had never heard anyone talk about his grandparents before.  
'Wait.' Harry shouted.  
But the voice faded away.  
'Wait,' Harry shouted. 'I need help, I need training.'  
The voice responded, 'find me, then we can begin your training.'

At Grimmauld Place 

Alastor spoke up, "Albus, the boy must be trained, he is in grave danger from the Dark Lord."  
"Yes Alastor you are right. However we must allow him time to grieve for Sirius. His training can begin when he returns to school."  
"Bu."  
"No Alastor, we will instead train Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger, they can help us protect Harry."  
Ron was ballistic, as soon as he heard that he was going to receive special training in duelling, DADA and even Animagus training, he was grinning from ear to ear. But when he heard that Harry wasn't going to be getting that training, he was happier then he had ever been before. Finally he was going to be better than 'the boy who lived' is at something.  
He had no idea how wrong he was.

Meanwhile, unknown to the Order, their most important charge was slipping out from right under underneath their nose.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Discoveries and Pets

As Harry crept out of the house clad in a thick winter coat and his invisibility cloak, he thought about what he would need to do. First he would need to get some money. Next go to Flourish and Blotts and buy every book they have on duelling, transfiguration, charms, potions, DADA, curses, animagus transformations, occlumency and legilimency. Then he thought for awhile and decided that he would also study the dark arts, fight fire with fire. So for that he would be going into Knockturn Ally.

As Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron everyone fell silent, with his black cloak with the hood up Harry guessed he made a very imposing figure.

As he walked towards Gringotts the crowd parted to let him through, something he found highly amusing.  
When he arrived at his vault he found that it had more than doubled in size, when he asked the goblin why it simply said, "Mr. Black's will was carried out as ordered." Numbly Harry nodded his head.  
After filling his moneybag Harry strode straight for Flourish and Blotts and picked up every book they had on duelling, transfiguration, charms, potions and DADA.  
Staggering out of the shop Harry decided that a trunk like Mad-Eye's would also be useful. Spotting one he liked he picked it up and set the password in parseltounge (Salazar). The trunk was password protected, had 8 compartments, never got heavy and shrunk if the owner wanted it to so that it could fit in a pocket. After all this Harry decided he was ready for Knockturn Ally.  
The first thing he spotted as he walked down the ally was that is was busier than Diagon Ally. The second thing he noticed was a shop saying 'Dark Creatures' and a beautiful black snake being attacked by 12 wizards.  
"STOP." Harry shouted causing 13 pairs of eyes to snap onto him. He heard the snake say, 'excellent more prey, now who to kill first?'  
'You won't be killing anyone,' hissed Harry. The men instantly parted before him, gazing in awe and fear. (They think he's Voldemort).  
'You speak my language,' said the snake in amazement.  
'I would have thought that obvious,' replied Harry.  
'I wish to come with you, may I young master?'  
'Yesss, do you have a name?'  
'A what?'  
'It is something that we call ourselves, my name is Harry. Do you want a name?'  
'Yessssssss,' replied the snake.  
'Very well, what about Salazar? It is the name of one of the founders of my school and a speaker to snakes himself.'  
'Thank you.' Harry just nodded. He then turned to the owner and said, "I wish to buy him, how much?"  
"Fr-Free, Sir." The man stuttered. His terror just multiplied as the snake slid up Harry's leg and wrapped around his neck.  
With that Harry started to walk to Borgin and Burkes, but he stopped. He saw a sign saying 'Tharazul, Maker of Dark Wands.' He swiftly turned and strode towards the store. As he entered he saw an old man, seemingly waiting for him. The man said, "Young master, what can I do for you?"  
"I need a wand,"  
"Very well, Very well, try this 9 inches, ash, werewolf fur." Harry grabbed the wand and immediately dropped it, the wand had burned him!  
"Oh yes young master these wands only allow them selves to be held by their rightful owners. Anyway try this, my most powerful creation, 14½ inches, grenadilla wood with the claw of a demon. Very powerful." As soon as the man touched it, a shower of black and silver sparks instantly shot out. The strange man hissed in pain but handed it to Harry. As soon as Harry touched it a brilliant stream of navy and silver sparks came out and he felt a feeling of extreme power come over him.  
"Excellent, just excellent. Well if you have that wand you must have this as well." With that the man held a black box with gold trim.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"Open it and find out, but open it when you are alone," replied the man.  
Unable to wait Harry dashed back to the Dursely's, ignored Vernon's shouting and dashed into his room. As soon as he had the box open a dark shape flew out, he was clad in a dark navy blue robe with silver trim and had a matching cape. The figure spoke, "Greeting, I am Grindlewald."

Well that's all for this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others are but from now on they will start to get much longer. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Explanations and Training

"Greeting I am Grindlewald."

At this Harry fell over and started scrambling for his wand.  
"Wait child, I mean you no harm, I am after all you grandfather."  
At his Harry fell over again.  
"Yes your grandfather, your mother was in fact a pure-blood witch. Oh and congratulations on receiving my wand, it is very powerful. However I have some gifts for you." At this he held out his hand, in it was a ring carved out of solid onyx with a black phoenix engraved on it. "This allows you to speak with me at any time, it also gives you knowledge of every dark spell that I ever knew. Next a change of clothes, those rags you are wearing..., finally I will make you an offer, I will train you in everything I know."  
"I accept, however, I can't perform magic during the summer."  
"Maybe not with your wand but with mine you can, any more questions? No then let us begin. First though let me fix your eyes," with a wave of his hand Harry's eyesight instantly became perfect. "Now let us begin."

At Grimmauld Place 

"Excellent work, you Hermoine are at a 6th year level, you however Mr. Weasely are at a 7th year level. Excellent work. You can now begin your animagus training. Everyone at Headquarters was shocked at how hard Ron had trained, he could probably take on Tonks and he could certainly take on over 40 of the Order.  
"Here is a potion that will reveal your form, drink up."  
Both Ron and Hermoine quickly swallowed the potion and after a few seconds a beautiful brown wolf with bushy hair came out of Hermoine. Feeling dejected Ron started to walk away, when all of a sudden something jumped out of him! Screwing up his eyes he noticed a... red weasel. He ran out of the room in embarrassment. He could see it now, Harry would be something great and he would be a pathetic sidekick again, no, he'd show them.

Sorry this one's short again, but I promise the next one will be much longer to make up for it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Spells, Duels & Forms

After three weeks of training under Grindlewald, Harry was no longer a small, weak little boy. He had grown to 6'4 and was 225 pounds of solid muscle. He now knew almost every dark spell in existence (due to the ring) and was at Auror level for DADA, Charms, Transfigurations, and even Potions. He was currently mastering the spell that Dumbledore had used at the Ministry to animate the statues.  
"No, No Harry it's contuRA, now try it again.  
"Contura," Harry screamed, as soon as he said it the chair he had been practising on started running around the room.  
"Excellent, now Harry we can work on combing two or more spells together to make them more powerful. It is actually easy to do this, you simply have to say the name of the spell then 'alei' then the name of the second spell and so on. Wave your wand again to release it.  
"Stupefy alei Expermidelliaus alei Protego alei Contura," with other flick of his wand, a shimmering shield appeared in front of him, 2 jets of red light shot from the end of his wand and a chair ran in front of him.  
"Excellent, however you can also can also combine the same spell together many times making it more powerful.  
"Okay so, Stupefy alei Stupefy alei Stupefy alei Stupefy." With another wave of his wand a massive, black, obviously powerful jet of black light streaked forward.  
"Well done, now there is only one thing left for me to teach you, Animagus training. Take this potion and it will show your form." Nervously Harry drank it and almost immediately a massive pitch-black dragon with bright green eyes and black spikes down its back appeared. It had black and midnight blue wings tipped in silver. The underside was a solid midnight blue. The dragon had 2 silver horns coming out of the back of its skull and 4 smaller spikes around its head. Its claws and teeth was also bright silver and the tip of the tail was not a point, instead it had a club with more spikes coming out of it. As they watched the dragon let loose a blast of navy fire, in all, the dragon was about 54 feet long. All in all it was a magnificent, awe-inspiring creature.  
"Well Harry that is quite of form you have their, also you when have fully mastered it you will gain its strengths, including immunity to all spells except the killing curse. You should also be highly proficient in both occlumency and legilimancy. With that they began.

At Grimmauld Place 

"Well done, both of you, now you must imply master one more spell. This allows you to move and control unanimated objects. The incantation is 'contura' begin.

2 Hours Later 

"Contura," Ron screamed out, the quill he had been practising on promptly stood up, and fell over. Next to him, Hermoine's quill turned over.  
"Well that is still quite an achievement, keep practising and you should get the hang of it soon."  
"Now what about a practise duel, Tonks vs. Ronald.  
As the opponents went to opposite sides of the room, Ron was determined to show he could take on anyone, an Auror, a DeathEater, even Dumbledore or Voldemort. He was certainly better than the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' he had little idea about how wrong he was.  
With a bow the duel began, both wands flashing sparks, but slowly Ron started to get pushed back. He decided to use some new spells.  
"Electa Maximus," with that a large lightning bolt sent Tonks flying. With a quick "Inconscientus," she was unconscious.  
"Ron, Ron you were amazing, beating an Auror," Hermoine squealed, jumping up and down.  
With that he was certain he could defeat anyone.

More action in this next chapter. Please read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Of Shopping, Revelations and Battles

"RON, HERMIONE, wake up we're going to Diagon Ally"

Privit Drive 

"Harry, congratulations on mastering your animagus form, but we should be going to Diagon Ally today."

Ron's POV

As they strode down the ally, Ron couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. 'Let them come' he thought.

One Hour Later 

Sure enough as Ron stepped out of Flourish and Blotts there was a huge crack, like that of 100 wizards appariting. Ron instantly jumped into battle throwing curses left, right and centre, then he saw him, with a face whiter than a skull, with wide blood red eyes and a nose as flat as a snakes, with slits for nostrils. Lord Voldemort.  
As soon as Ron saw him he shouted out "you, today you will die."  
Voldemort simply laughed and with a flick of his wrist Ron was knocked back. The man- no the demon just laughed and said, "dying an I? You are a fool to think that you can face the mighty Lord Voldemort. There are none that can. See who shall face me? No one? Than young boy you shall die! "Avada Ke-"  
"Halt." Said a voice like thunder. Wearing navy blue robes with silver trim and a matching cape, this new arrival struck fear into all. As soon as Moody saw him, he started scrambling for his wand. Furious Voldemort shot off a curse that cracked the stones over which it travelled. The man however just laughed and raised his hand where the curse was absorbed.  
"WHAT," Voldemort screamed. "Who are you?"  
"My, my Tom, 13 years of living off rats has certainly dulled your mind. You cannot even recognise your nemesis."  
With a voice betraying his emotions, shock, anger and, fear. He whispered, "Potter."  
With that one word gasps and even a few screams could be heard.  
"Yes Tom, it is I, your destruction."  
Voldemort however simply laughed, "destruction, destruction, me a descendant of Salazar Slytherin."  
"Yes, you, and you are not the only descendant from the greats. I am the heir of Xavier Grindlewald and Morgana Le Fey."  
At this Voldemort was visibly surprised, however he said, "Well then Potter shall we duel?"  
"Yes, yes we must, so bow Tom, bow to death."  
Again here many whispers could be heard and a couple of people even fainted. However on Voldemort's face a mask of pure terror could be seen. With that the duel began.  
"Korosucide"  
"Anatage Atsuideus" A streak of pure black light emerged from Harry's wand while a flaming red curse emerged from Voldemort's. Like at the graveyard, the two beams merged into a solid gold band of light. However Voldemort just laughed, "If you were counting on blocking all of my spells you should know I have a new wand. That of Salazar Slytherin, 12¾ inches, marriappu wood, thestral bone and basilisk tooth."  
That's nice," Harry responded, "I wouldn't want it to be too easy, for you see this is my new wand, 14½ inches, grenadilla wood and demon's claw. Shall we begin?"  
With a snarl Voldemort leapt at Harry, transforming into a basilisk on the way. However Harry just blinked and transformed into a massive black dragon. With a single swipe of his claws Voldemort was sent crashing into a building. With a crash the whole building came down, but then there was a surge of power and the ruins burst into flames. With that the fight truly began.  
Lights everywhere, the air itself rippling and the earth itself seemed to shudder. By the time you understood one curse that they said, 30 more were on the way. Dumbledore himself apparated in a just watched the duel, he knew he could do nothing, Harry had surpassed even him.  
One curse was deflected off into a building and the whole shop just blew up, Harry simply pointed his wand at the ruins and they stood up and went to fight.  
Everyone for the first time understood why these people were known as some of the most powerful people to have ever lived.  
Voldemort sent a huge beam of light towards Harry, but he countered by conjuring a silver shield and creating a huge flaming tornado. Harry then combined several spells and shot it off. Voldemort blocked it easily, but he did not see the stone that had been summoned.  
With a 'crunch' it broke his wand arm, but Harry wasn't done yet.  
"Oh my did I brake your arm, Tom, well your other arm must be feeling left out. Habus Corpus." With that everyone could hear Voldemort's bones breaking throughout his entire body.  
"That hurt didn't it? You don't want me to do it again do you? Well do you? Imperio." Gasps all around, Harry Potter using an Unforgivable!  
As the spell hit him he froze up and his eyes glazed over.  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"No mas, -" here everyone could see him trying to fight the spell, but Harry's will was just too strong.  
"No master."  
"Well then I won't, but you like snakes don't you? In fact isn't your animagus form the king of snakes? Well you know snakes sometimes shed their skin." Here Harry paused to let that sink in, and then he spoke once more.  
"Kaldt Uvaer," with a scream the chilled people to the bone Voldemort started to roll around on the ground. Everyone (except Harry) watched in horror as his skin started to peal and drop off. With another wave of Harry's wand the curse was halted but blood still dripped.  
Breathing heavily Voldemort spoke two words, "Avada Kedavra."  
With a whoosh that terrible jet of green light shot towards harry but he just laughed and said words nobody could dear, he turned into smoke which the curse travelled straight through.  
"No, no it is impossible."  
"That word does not apply to me Tom, now flee while you still can, for I will enjoy the hunt. With one last snarl Voldemort fled along with all his DeathEaters.  
Harry simply turned and walked towards the Order members, who were all gaping at him. Well except for Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling so bright they looked like stars.  
Then Dumbledore spoke, "well Harry shall we go back to HQ, I have no doubt that you have a very interesting story to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: sorry it took me so long to update, I got a job and loads of school work, anyway I'll try to post more often, no promises though.

Also I know I made Voldemort look a little weak, well the only thing I can say is that he was caught off guard.

As for the bit 'as soon as Moody saw him he started scrambling for his wand,' well he (Moody) fought against Grindlewald and Harry looks almost identical to him, Moody thought it was Grindlewald re-incarnated.

Oh also means parseltounge.

Anyway now let's begin!

Well Harry shall we go back to HQ, I have no doubt that you have a very interesting story to tell.

And with that the Order, and Harry disappeared.

Back at Grimmauld Place

As soon as they re-appeared at Grimmauld place a resounding SLAP echoed throughout the room. Two seconds later Hermoine, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were putting on their best 'we're so scary impersonations,' needless to say, against Harry it had no affect. After Harry tuned back into what they saying he noticed that the thing they were saying the most seemed to be "how could you, you were in so much danger," and "disobeying the Order, young man how dare you," and lastly from Hermoine, "Harry how could you, that was DARK magic. Also Harry, owing two wands is _forbidden. _

However they were soon VERY silent and many people were pointing at Harry's shoulder. Turning his head Harry saw his pet snake Salazar poking his head out of Harry's robes, hissing and showing his teeth.

Soon they became even more silent as Harry started hissing.

Salazar what are you doing?

Master she attacked you, I must kill her.

NO! Leave her to me.

As you wish master.

"Harry, what is _that_?" asked Remus.

"HE, Remus is my new pet, everyone meet Salazar." The reactions were, well quite interesting.

"Harry, he's a snake!"

"SALAZAR? You named him SALAZAR?"

Getting annoyed Harry responded, "Yes I can tell he's a snake, I can see you know, and yes Ron I did name him Salazar. Is there a problem with that? Also about you saying I was in danger, in Diagon Ally, I was never in any danger, I do not fear Voldemort. And Hermoine that's very nice that it's illegal to have two wands, I'm sure Voldemort will listen to the laws once you inform him of that and kindly put his second one away. Also about me being in any danger, I would say Ronald was in FAR more danger than I ever was, attacking Voldemort, what were you thinking?"

"Oh so now the great Harry Potter believes himself to be above me. Well I could take you any day; I have been trained by the Order and have beaten Aurors! You, you have done NOTHING and anything you have done I have done better."

Instantly everyone in the room could tell this was a bad idea to say that, Harry seemed to emit a terrible aura and the room grew cold, an invisible wind seemed to blow throughout the air pulsing throughout, all emitting from Harry. "Done nothing have I? Tell me Weasely do you think that surviving the killing curse at the age of one is nothing? How about destroying Voldemort and a fully-grown wizard at the age of eleven? I'll tell you what I did to him, I turned Quirrel into dust! Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, from nothing into nothing. I have done that Ron! Have you? Or have you at the age of twelve destroyed Salazar Slytherin's personal 1000-year-old basilisk? Have you even conjured up a patronous yet? At the age of 13 I conjured one up that drove away 100 dementors! Though surely in your great wisdom you can tell me how the Crucatious feels? Or perhaps you might tell us how exactly Voldemort was re-born. Surely you know! Or how about duelling with Voldemort and blocking the killing curse, how you done that? I have, twice. Have you ever told the demons to obey? And have they? Surely with your great power they would bow before you like they do me. No Ron, you have done none of these things, and you, you are nothing." This was spat with such venom in his voice that everyone in the room was pressed up against the walls.

Of course Hermoine with her great knowledge decided to argue, "Harry I know you have power but don't lie, demons obey no one, and you had no right to treat Ron that way."

"Really Hermoine you only believe what you read in a book, this is was will forever hold you back from greatness. However I shall show you my memories now since you refused to believe."

Flashbacks

'Quirrel screaming in pain as his face disintegrated as Harry touched it.'

'The basilisk falling and twitching on the floor, blood streaming everywhere.'

'Tom Riddle melting back into ink and falling to the ground.'

'100 dementors fleeing before Harry's power.'

'Cedric dying.'

'Voldemort screaming the killing curse and Harry blocking it.'

'The shades of the dead emerging from Voldemort's wand.'

'Harry shouting 'Crucio' at Bellatrix.' (At this there were many gasps)

'The duel Harry and Voldemort just has in Diagon Ally.'

And finally, Harry standing before a hoard of demons, ordering them to go and "find her."

'Two demons dragging Bellatrix in by her hair.'

'Screams.'

'Bellatrix's dead body, mutilated and tortured.'

Lastly Voldemort's look of utter fear as he spoke one word, "Potter."

End Flashbacks

With that Harry said, "now you know some of what I am capable of, do not cross me." With that he strode up the stairs, disappearing, leaving behind a terrified Order and a humiliated and furious Ron.


End file.
